


DeiDei Hates Tobi, Itachi Hates 'em Both

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobi's a thief! Deidara's pissed! Itachi's caught in the middle of it. GYAAA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	DeiDei Hates Tobi, Itachi Hates 'em Both

When Itachi was in the middle of doing something he generally didn't like to be interrupted by tom foolery from his fellow teammates.

"TOOOOOOOOOBI!"

Especially when it came to his master, Madara, who only pretended to be an idiot because he thought it was fun. Imagine that, a life wrought of war plagued nations and evil badassness. One would think the legendary Madara was cooler than he acted now. Still, he conveyed the image of an annoying brat all too well, for what? To get on Deidara's nerves? To ensure Deidara stayed amused enough so he wouldn't ponder the notion of quitting the Akatsuki for better things? "Tobi" certainly kept him on his toes.

Itachi's Sharingan detected that in no less than three seconds, Deidara would barrel toward him from the left, and Tobi screeching from the right. He steeped out of the way just in time to see them crash into one another like the pair of stooges that they were. Damn if he was going to (literally) be caught in the middle of that.

Judging by the pained blurs before his very eyes, Deidara was stark naked. Apparently Tobi had stolen his towel, because Tobi appeared to be hiding behind something yellow and fluffy.

"OWW," said Deidara, taking a paw at his bleeding nose. He didn't seem to care that he was on his bare ass, legs spread wide apart, NAKED I MIGHT ADD. He certainly WOULD CARE if Orochimaru was still part of the organization, let me tell you! Itachi was glad he couldn't see all that well, because the last mental image that he needed was the one I just described. Oh well, could be worse. Orochimaru could be there with his tongue hanging out in a very inappropriate manner. There were few things that could scar Itachi Uchiha for life, and that was one of them.

"Sorry senpai!! Z-Zetsu-san needed a towel after disposing of the… "

"I don't give a fuckdamn shit, un. Gimme my towel!" said Deidara, snatching the cloth out of Tobi's hands, and giving him one mean punch in the head with a snap that echoed across the barren room. The way Tobi whimpered and moaned made you really want to question whether he was former man of greatness. Actually, in this case former was right!

"What are YOU staring at, un?" Itachi wasn't staring. He simply wished Tobi and Deidara would get lost so he could work on his Sharingan some more. He was simply assessing the speed in which it took a notably sopping wet Deidara to wrap a towel around his waist and get lost. "Don't tell me you're some kind of dark perv fag on top of being psycho and weird!"

Itachi was tempted to put just that scenario into action for Deidara with his Mangekyou Sharingan just to be mean, but he had better things to spend precious energy on.

"Itachi-san can't see, remember senpai?" said Tobi, and with a growl, a stomp, and a huff Deidara was off.

"Psst, did you know that senpai really IS a man, Itachi-san?"

… And so was Itachi. He hated being caught in the middle of Madara's desire to act a damn fool.

THE END


End file.
